Ch 1: His secret
by Keaaluvs
Summary: Natsume runs off into the fields to find out what was shining when he suddenly runs into Natori, But Natori is acting different than usual..what could be wrong?
1. His Secret

"Nyanko-Sensei!" Natsume says as he runs after him.

"Natsume! Natsume! Hurry up slow poke! I want to buy sweets!" Nyanko replies.

"Huh? You have me running for sweets? You don't even need them fat cat!" Natsume says exhaustively.

"What did you call me?! I've told you many times you mere human! I am the one and only powerful youkai, Madara-sama, who-"

"Who has no choice but to take that ugly form as a vessel and you're not a cat?" Natsume laughs. Nyanko hisses at Natsume in anger and runs at him. "Nyanko-sensei? What're you- Ahhh!" Nyanko had kick Natsume in the face and runs off into the fields.

"Baka Natsume! You can go home and find yourself a new bodyguard!" He yells.

"Yes, Yes. We both know you'll get hungry and be back before dinner." Natsume replies.

"Shut up!" Nyanko yells back.

Natsume giggles and looks up at the sky.

"_It's so peaceful today," _He says to himself. _"No sign of trouble and I haven't been assaulted by any youkai...yet." _ Natsume's smile disappears off his face and lets out a long sigh. "Then again..it's only noon. Hmm?" Something catches Natsume's attention. Out of the corner of his eye he see's something shining off into the distance of the fields. He turns towards the direction of the shining object to get a better look of where it was.

"Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume wonders. "Nyanko-sensei? Is that you?" Natsume calls out in the direction of the object. He doesn't get an answer, but he assumes the reason why is because Nyanko is pouting about their argument from before. Natsume decides to walk towards the shining object to see what exactly what it was and if it was Nyanko-sensei messing with something. As Natsume continues to walk towards the object the further away it seemed to get. Frustrated and even more curious, Natsume begins to run towards it, he seems to finally be getting closer when suddenly...

"Ahhh!" Natsume cries as he falls to the ground. "Oww...that hurt! What did I trip over?" Natsume asks himself as he wipes off the dirt from his clothes. He looks around to find the shining object about a foot from where he tripped in the tall grass of the fields. Natsume slowly reaches through the tall grass to touch the object when suddenly something grabs his wrists and pulls him forward.

"What? Ahhh no!" Natsume screams. He's been put on his back and restrained, something holding down his wrists and his body pinned to the floor. Natsume closes his eyes and panics, thinking to himself, _"This is it! My life is over..I shouldn't have gotten into that fight with Nyanko-sensei..!"_

Natsume decides to try to get out of trouble and begs, "Please don't eat me! If I have your name I'll return it! Please spare me!" Natsume hears a slight giggle come from above him. Surprised and confused, Natsume slowly opens his eyes to try to make out what was restraining him. The giggle begins to turn into laughter, which confused Natsume even more.

"uhmm..excuse me? What's so funny?" Natsume asks.

"Ah haha...my, my, Natsume-kun, you as interesting as ever. Haha, you never fail to surprise me." Natsume's head was going to explode from confusion when he suddenly remembers the voice speaking.

"Wait, that voice..could you be?" Natsume asks. To confirm his suspicion, Natsume sees a black lizard move across the face of the silhouette that is pinning him down.

"Ah! I know that tattoo! Natori-san!" Natsume smiles

"Yes, yes, that would be me," Natori smiles. He pulls Natsume up from the ground and helps rub off the dirt. "Nice to see you again Natsume-kun." It's been awhile since he last saw Natori, and he suddenly turns shy.

"_Wait..why am I suddenly shy? I am happy to see him..but I'm TOO happy to see him.." _Natsume feels heat sparking in his face. Shocked by his own reaction, Natsume covers up his face to hide it from Natori.

"Hmm? Natsume-kun are you okay?" Natori asks.

"Ah yes! Sorry, I'm just surprised to see you here, and also relieved you aren't a youkai..ahaha.." Natsume answers embarrassed.

"Oh right..haha. You must have had a rough time since the last time I was here." Natori says. He begins to laugh again and says, "But Natsume-kun, you're so cute! 'Don't eat me please!' haha that was priceless" Natori places his hand on Natsume's head and ruffles his hair."

"Please Natori-san, don't make it any more embarrassing" Natsume blushes and turns away.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. Natsume-kun makes such cute faces that..." Natori grabs Natsume face and stares into his eyes.

"What..?" Natsume says, his face getting hot again.

Natori smiles and slowly gets closer to Natsume's face. Natsume's heart begins pounding faster and faster each inch Natori got closer, skipping a beat here and there.

"Uhm..Natori..san?" Natsume barely speaks

"You're so cute Natsume-kun..so cute that.." Natori bites Natsume's lip and whispers into his ear, "That it makes me want to swallow you whole."

Natsume's heart stops and he turns completely red. "Uhm. What?"

"Natsume-kun, why don't you come home with me tonight..?" Natori suddenly asked.

"Come home with you...?"

"Yes, we could have a lot of fun." Natori says with a devious smile.

"Natori-san are you okay-"

"Natsume! Get away from him! He's possessed by a Youkai!" Nyanko says as he jumps out from the tall grass. His forehead begins to shine with a blue light. "Begone you low-life!"

"Nyanko-sensei?! What did you say?" Natsume says worriedly. Natsume sees something come out of Natori's body and he finally realised the weird actions weren't Natori's, but of the youkai that was possessing him.

"Natsume you idiot! I leave you for a few minutes and you end up introuble!" Nyanko says.

"Well I didn't know! I was walking towards a shining light, thinking it was you, and ended up tripping and running into Natori-san."

"Shining light you say? That light must've been the youkai's doing. The youkai that was possessing Natori was one that brings out the truth of the human they are possessing." Nyanko explains.

"Brings..out the truth?" Natsume says.

"Hmm yes. So whatever this guy did or said was what his heart's truth." Nyanko answers while poking Natori's face.

Natsume's immediately flushes red as he realizes everything that just happened.

"So..everything Natori-san said..and did..was what he's always wanted to do?"

"Technically."

Natori begins to wake up, groaning in pain from the aftermath of being possessed, he slowly sits up and sees Natsume and Nyanko sitting across from him.

"Oh? Natsume-kun and the fat cat, what are you guys doing here?"

"Fat cat?! This is the thanks I get from saving you?!" Nyanko yells.

"Saving me? What do you mean?" Natori asks in confusion.

"Uhm. Nyanko-sensei saved you from a youkai that was possessing you." Natsume answers. He can't look at Natori in the face after what happened.

"Oh..So that was what that shining light was. I was curious of what it was so I started to pursue it then suddenly..a flash happened and I can't remember..what happened after that." Natori says.

Natsume is relieved that Natori doesn't remember, but is also curious if it was true about the youkai.

"Natsume-kun?" Natori says as he reaches out to touch Natsume.

"Ah! Nyanko-sensei we have to go, we're going to be late for dinner!" Natsume hurriedly stands up and grabs Nyanko and starts to run off. Natori manages to to grab Natsume before he runs off.

"Natsume-kun, I'm sorry if I caused you trouble, but could we meet tomorrow after you're out of school? I want to apologize properly." Natori asks.

"Uhm, sure. Okay." Natsume says.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Uhm, because I.."

"Natsume-kun?" Natori stands up and pulls Natsume to turn him around to see his face. Natsume has a dazed look on his face, his cheeks are a reddish-pink, as if he was blushing.

"Natsume..kun?" Natori says confused.

"Natori-san, the youkai that possessed you was one that brought out the truth of your heart." Natsume says. Natori's eyes widen with worry.

"What did I do? What did I say? Natsume-kun did I hurt you?" Natori asks anxiously.

"The complete..opposite..actually." Natsume says slowly, looking away. "I'm sorry Natori-san I have to go!" Natsume runs off to head home

"Natsume-kun! I'll pick you up tomorrow at your school! Please!" Natori calls out. Natori was really worried about what he had did to Natsume. Suddenly, appearing from the tall grass was the youkai that was possessing Natori.

"Ho Ho Ho." Says the youkai.

"You! What did you do!" Natori shouts.

"I only told the boy your desire for him, ho ho, that is all." The youkai smirks. "You'll thank me later..Natori-dono." The youkai disappears and Natori stands there.

"My desire...Shit!" Natori says.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I've uploaded the first chapter to the new fan-story I made (:**

**I hope you like it! I sorta rushed to get it out there**

**But made it so were**

**(hopefully)**

**You guys come back wanting more!**

**Tell me you opinion!**

**Send me Ideas, Advice, Anything!**

**Thanks**

**Laaaaaaav**

**Kea.**


	2. Confession

The next day arrived and Natsume was off to a slow start. He had woke up late, skipped breakfast and was walking to school slower than usual. He had stayed up all night wondering about what had happened the day before with Natori.

"_I don't want to believe what Natori-san did and said was true. It just can't be I mean..why would Natori-san.." _Natsume begins to recall everything and begins to blush. He shakes the thought from his head and comes to a conclusion that the youkai was playing a joke and only wanted to get it's hands on the Book of Friends.

"_...He said he wanted to eat me. It would only make sense that the youkai wanted to eat me because of my powers..but what about everything else?" _Natsume's head begins to pulse with pain from all his deep thinking when suddenly he hears the late bell ring for school.

"Shit!" he yells as he runs off to get to class. Luckily when he arrived to the classroom his teacher hasn't arrived yet. Natsume makes his way to his desk when he sees a note laying on top of his desk. He looks around to see if anyone was going to gesture if it was from them, but no one showed any sign of having anything to do with it. Natsume sits down and stares at the note, wondering who it could be from. He was just about to grab it when he suddenly feels something odd about the paper. Natsume picks up the paper and reads:

_Yesterday was not a mere mistake child of man _

_Everything that the exorcist said and did was not of lie. _

_I do not cause mischief but instead I bring truth._

_What you make of it is your choice._

_Your desicion to believe or not believe will bring you many emotions._

_Think wise and not short._

Natsume's eyes widen over time as he continues to read the notes. He scans over the words a few times more to make sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination. Natsume's head begins to pound with pain again.

"_I need to stop thinking about this! It's so stressful and I don't even know why it bothers me so much. What does that youkai mean..bring truth? My decision? What the heck.." _Natsume lets out a long sigh and decides to just forget about it for the rest of the day. Soon enough the day goes by fast for Natsume. The last bell rings and everyone was leaving when suddenly you hear everyone screaming and running outside or to windows. Natsume thought it was just students fighting until he heard a girl scream.

"Ahhh! I can't believe it's him! What is he doing here?" She says. Natsume suddenly remembered what Natori said yesterday as he was running away.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Natsume screams. He runs outside and sees a crowd surrounding someone in front of the school gate.

"Excuse me, Excuse me." Natsume says as he tries to make his way to the center to see if the person everyone was excited over was a different person than Natsume was thinking of.

"Natori-san! Can I have a picture with you!" someone screams from the crowd. Natsume ducks as a reaction to the name. Natsume completely forgot Natori was going to pick him up after school. Natsume hates attention, especially when he's with Natori. Since he's a big time actor, Natsume believes that his world and Natori's is completely different.

"_At least in reality..Natori is also an exorcist and he can see youkai just like me. He's someone I can actually talk to with him understanding me.." _Natsume begins to blush but comes back to his senses before he traces off into a daze.

"Now, Now. I came here to pick up someone, so I cannot take any pictures. I have a reservation at a place and I would like to find him as quickly as possible." Natori explains. The crowd moans in disappointment and start to head home.

"Uhm, Natori-san, Who are you looking for exactly? I mean to be all the way out here in this small town for someone, they must be very special to you." Someone asked

"Ah, yes. They are special to me. We're alike and they are the only person who I can be comfortable around being my actual self. It's hard to come by someone like that you know?" Natori has a gentle smile on his face as if the words he just said were gentle, sacred, loving words. Natsume sees the face Natori has one and Natsume's face flushes deep red.

"_Wait wait wait, What? Why is he saying something like that in public!?" _Natsume is filled with embarrassment. _"No, No. I can't face him right now. Not after yesterday, and especially not after what he just said! I have to get out of here." _Natsume begins to crawl through the crowd to get away from Natori when suddenly someone asked,

"That's so cute! Who is this person Natori-san?"

"Oh, ahh..his name is Natsume Takashi." Natori shyly smiles. The crowd goes silent for what seemed forever. Whispers start arise and Natsume begins to panic. He's always wanted to avoid any kind of attention. Suddenly the crowd begins to move and Natsume is being pushed here and there. Suddenly he finds himself on the ground in front of Natori.

"Ah. Na-tori..san." Natsume says.

"Oh hey look, the person I was looking for." Natori says with a huge smile.

"Ha..ha. Uhm. Yes let's go now shall we?" Natsume shoots up from the ground like a bullet and grabs Natori by the arm and runs off. The crowd gasps and talk amongst themselves to try to put things together, but everyone gets up. The one question that was floating around was, 'Why Natsume?'

"_Ugh, I was so caught up in trying to get away from that crowd that..I ended up bringing him home." _Natsume sighs and gives up in trying or putting any effort into anything for the rest of the day. "This guy completely drains me.." Natsume whispers.

"Hmmm? What was that Natsume-kun?" Natori asks.

"Ahh Nothing! Please, come in." Natsume opens the door and takes of his shoes when suddenly Natori grabs him by the arm and drags him to the room.

"Natori-san? What're you doing? I didn't finish taking my shoes off! You didn't take yours off either!"

"Please Natsume-kun just listen to me for a while." Natori says. He opens the door and both of them stand in the doorway.

"Listen to you? Okay, but couldn't you have-"

"No. It has to be now." Natori cuts him off.

"Now..?" Natsume starts to worry, Natori's face looks as if he's in pain.

"Yes. Please." Natori stares at Natsume, his look burning into Natsume. Natsume starts to blush and looks away immediately.

"Natsume look at me. I need you to tell me what that youkai made me say, what it made me do. I have to know. I don't want this..awkward feeling between us. I need you." Natori says, his voice shaking more with each word he says.

"Need me?" Natsume echos.

"Yes. You are the only person I trust. You heard me when I told the crowd. You understand me more than anyone. So I need to clear up this misunderstanding.." Natori says.

"Ah..Well. It's okay Natori-san. I know it wasn't your doing so I didn't pay much attention to it. So don't worry" Natsume says. Natori let's out a sigh of relief, but then grabs Natsume by the face, pinning both of his hands behind his back so he can't push him away.

"Didn't pay much attention? Don't worry?" Natori whispers, inching his face closer to Natsume's. "You haven't been able to look at my eyes, let alone my face since that incident. Why are you avoiding me?" Natori says with a painful expression.

"I'm sorry..i'm just..confused that's all." Natori says, he tries closing his eyes but the grip Natori has on him makes it unable to to do anything.

"I'll clear up your confusion then, Natsume-kun.." Natori slowly inches closer and closer to Natsume, their lips on the verge of touching. Natori stops and stares into Natsume's eyes once again. He lets go of Natsume and continues to keep his eyes on his. Natsume is captivated by the look in Natori's eyes that he can't look away, actually, Natsume is so captivated by Natori's look that he doesn't_** want **_to look away.

"What do you mean..?" Natsume asks slowly.

"Natsume-kun. I hope you still think of me as a friend, even if what I'm going to say might affect that. Just don't hate me." Natori says.

"Why would I hate-" Suddenly Natori presses his lips onto Natsume's. He slowly kisses him, feeling all of Natsume's lips. Natori's hands snake their way over Natsume's body, feeling him from this collarbone down to the belt of his pants. Natsume is starting to feel weak, he wants to push Natori away but he just can't. Natori slips his tongue into Natsume's mouth, exploring it as if there is some sort of treasure hidden in Natsume's mouth.

Natsume grabs onto Natori's shoulder, his breathing getting faster and hotter. Natori pushes Natsume down onto the floor and takes his tongue out of his mouth, biting Natsume's mouth gently before he backs off.

"Natsume-kun. Look at me. Just for this moment, look at me and only me me. Think of me and all that I am. Do not forget."

"Natori-san..what..what in.." The words Natsume want to say can't come out. Natsume is completely weak and he's burning from Natori's touch.

"I love you Natsume. Ever since I first met you. It was love at first sight. So please.." Natori bites Natsume's earlobe and whispers in his ear,

"Let me.." Natori's hand slowly slides down Natsume's body to his pants."

"Natori-san..don't..!" Natsume resists. Natori slides his hand down into Natsume's pants and slightly rubs his hand across Natsume's hidden member.

Suddenly something hits the window, scaring both Natsume and Natori. The window opens and Nyanko-sensei walks in with a bottle of sake in his hand, reeking of it too.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?! What the hell are you doing? *hic*" Nyanko says.

They both look at each other and then at their position and they both realised what happened.

Natsume pushes Natori off of him and they both stare at each other for a long while.

"Natori-san..I-" Natsume begins to speak but Natori stops him by grabbing him by his arm and pulling him forward to kiss him again.

"Think about what I said. I'll come back tomorrow." Natori says. Natori gets up and quickly leaves the room.

"Natori-san..." Natsume says. Natsume passes out from all of the exhaustion of the day. He has so much to think about and put together, but on that night all he did was dream of the touch that Natori left behind on his body and lips.


	3. Condsideration

Natsume sat frozen in the spot Natori left him in. _"What..just happened?" _ He asked himself. Natsume began to gathering everything together to piece it into one answer, but he had no clue.

"_Maybe he was possessed again..No it couldn't be cause then Nyanko-sensei would have sobered up and would have gotten rid of the youkai possessing Natori-san." _Natsume lets out a deep sigh.

"Ugh this is so frustrating! I'm going to sleep." Natsume sets up his bed and settles in for the night.

"Natsume! Natsume! I've told you plenty of times *hic* Not ta' talk to that guy! He's bad news!"

"Yes Yes Nyanko-sensei. Now shut up and sleep you drunk cat."

"Whaaaaaaaat? I am not drunk! I am happy and relaxed! You are so rude."

"hmm.." Natsume decided to zone out Nyanko-sensei and put all of his attention on what happened.

"Hey..Nyanko-sensei. The youkai that possessed Natori-san in the fields. It also left a note. Why would it do that?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm..That youkai is a little demon in my opinion. The youkai that brings out the truth of the person it's possessing. It believes that it's doing the right thing by bringing the truth out of a person, but we both know it can go both ways." Nyanko answers, finally settling down and sobering up.

"Ahh..but then why would it leave a note for me?" Natusme wonders.

"What note did it leave behind? How did you find it?"

"It was on my desk at school. I don't know how it knew. It's on my desk if you want to look at it."

"Natsume, it isn't hard to find you. Your scent is so strong and you're you already infamous among the youkai, it's not that hard to find you with effort. Why do you care about it anyways?"

"Ah well, Good night Sensei."

"Natsume! Don't ignore me! Oi, Natsume!"

That night, the past two days replayed in Natsume's dreams over and over. Natsume couldn't sleep, he couldn't just let go of what happened. He especially cannot let the words that Natori-san said go. They echo over and over in Natsume's head, _"I love you Natsume. Ever since I first met you. It was love at first sight. So please.." _

Natsume's body begins to remember the touch Natori left behind. The more Natsume thought about it, the more he wanted the touch again, the more he wanted to feel Natori's hands on his body. Natsume begins to get hot, his body reacting to the memories. A bulge began to form in between Natsume's legs.

"_What in the world is wrong with me? Why am I..why?" _Natsume thought. He had to talk to Natori and work things out. Natsume got up, his legs shaking and unable to hold him up, he wobbled over to his bad to get his phone.

"_I have to call him." _Natsume said determined. When he got to his phone he already had a message from Natori:

_Please consider my feelings. _

_I am always here if you need me for whatever reason. _

_So please call me or message if you need my help._

Natsume decided to call Natori, but he suddenly remembered what time it was.

"I guess I'll have to suck it up till the morning-"

"Hello?" Natori answers

"Ah! N-Natori-san, sorry for waking you.." Natsume says shyly.

"No no, you didn't wake me, I actually haven't been to bed yet. Is something wrong?"

"Uhm..I wanted to talke about this afternoon.."

"Hm? Oh that, right now? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I know, but I just cant shake it from my mind, I called to see if we can talk it out." Natsume says unsurely about his choice.

"Well okay, what is it?" Natori asks.

"Natori-san, are you alone and still in town?" Natsume asks.

"Ah yes, I'm at an Inn in town, why?"

"I want to see you.."

"Hmm, well I'll come over then-"

"No! It's okay, I'll come there. Be there soon." Natsume hangs up and gets dressed and hops out the window, sneaking along the roof so he doesnt cause any disturbance.

"Baka Natsume..falling fot that guy will cause me trouble.." Nyanko says.

Natsume safely makes it down from the roof and heads towards where Natori was staying. He makes it there in 10 mintues. He asks the lady at the front desk where his room is. After he's told he quickly finds his room and stands at the door. Nervously he lifts his hand to knock, but stops himself.

"Ahh.." Natsume knocks and waits for an answer. Natori opens the door with only a bsth robe on. Natsume stops his eyes from wandering.

"Come in." Natori says in a low voice that makes Natsume's body tingle with a good sensation.

"Pardon the intrusion." he says and walks into the room.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay.**

**It's a short chapter I know :( **

**But I made it so I can make ch4 as Juicy as possibuuu (;**

**ALSO because I wanted to go ahead and post to post**

**If ya know whut I'm saynn'**

**Anyways!**

**Enjooooyyy **

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaav,**

**Kea**


	4. Good-Bye

Natsume clings onto Natori, clings so tightly to assure that Natori does not disappear in front of him. Natori notices that Natsume is scared and brings him closer to his chest, embracing him with all of his warmth and love.

"Don't worry, Natsume-kun. I won't be going anywhere." he says to comfort him. Warm drops begin to soak Natori's shirt. Natori smiles and begins to stand up, as he does Natsume panics and holds Natori down. Natori smiles at the child he loves ever so dearly. He bends down and kisses Natsume, then lifts him up and onto the bed.

"Look at me and only me. For now and always. I will protect you, I will love you, and I will always be here for you. So tonight, let all your barriers down and let me in.." Natori says with a warm smile, kissing his forehead.

Natsume nods back, a small tear falling down his cheek. Natori stops the tear and then licks the trial of the tear. Their eyes meet, breaking the tension that was ever made between them.

"Natori...san" Natsume whimpers.

"I'm sorry..but please bear with me!"

Natori viciously tears off Natsume's clothes, stripping him naked.

For the rest of the night, in that bed. Natori made passionate love to Natsume as if it were to be the last night they ever say each other. Natsume's screams. Natori's whispers. The memory was to be so sweet and innocent.

The next morning, Natsume wakes up without Natori being there by his side. He looks around and sees that everything is gone. Natsume begins to panic and searches around the room. He was -sensei appears at the window and taps on it, Natsume goes up to the window and lets him in.

"Nyanko-sensei, what is it?" Natsume asks.

"Hmm...do you not know? Or even feel a disturbance?"

"Uhm..no?"

"Your friend, Natori Takashi, has disappeared."

Natsume's expression grows cold and blank.

"I don't mean that he ran away, I mean he doesn't even exist anymore."

* * *

**Hello~ my fans my fans I am proud to say I am going to get BACK ON TRACK! but first I have to close this story :( I shall be starting a whole new series with a new storyline and everything, it will tie in to the end of this~**

**Summary: Natori has disappeared from existence? What does this mean? How could this happen? Natsume cannot accept what has happened. He knows that Natori would not have lied to him. The search beings!**


	5. A NEW STORY!

Hey guys! I am proud to say I have released the new and fully rebuffed story line (:

Here you can click and continue to read:

s/9437222/1/When-once-becomes-two

First chapter explains how the story is going to go down (: So think of it as a Prologue. I will TRY my VERY best to release a chapter or two every week (: I'm so excited to start fresh! Please keep reading and thank you for all of your support 3


End file.
